La flor de la meseta
by PaotCraft
Summary: La Flor de la meseta se marchita rapidamente ensunciandose de nuevo, ¿se detendra o parecera? -no yuri-


Muhahahaa... ok ya...Hola Mundo FF Vocaloid, aqui yo de nuevo, con otro FF de mi amado EC, y esta vez le toco a "Flower of the Plateau" esa cancion es extremadamente buena y puedes sacar tantas cosas de ella, como el fic a continuacion

**Notas**: Gumina, como podran ver no es solo Gumina y como siempre, no digo que en la trama de Akuno_P, ella sea este otro personaje

que este "Espejo" sea un contenedor es solo una teoria

**no es yuri**

**Summary:** La Flor de la meseta se marchita rapidamente ensunciandose de nuevo, ¿se detendra o parecera?

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañías.

Ni Gumina Glassred ni Mikulia Greonio, ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuación, pero también es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P debido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoría. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans

* * *

_Había una hermosa florista amada por todos, era conocida como "Flor de la meseta", con una sonrisa similar a la de un ángel_, eran las referencias que le habían dado a la peli verde sobre la famosa florista que tenia unos años casada, suspiro, solo le habían dicho maravillas de ella y se notaba a lenguas que nadie, sabia su gran secreto y así seguiría, hasta que ella quisiera hablar con un par de personas, dentro de todo aun era una aristócrata y la tomarían en cuenta, al menos que la chica aceptara el trato que tenia para ella, sonrió un poco mientras se detenía en un pequeño puesto de frutas a pedir nuevamente la dirección de la floristería, seria una "re encuentro" interesante.

La peli acua sonrió a las personas que veía por la calle del pequeño pueblo, algunas las saludaba a lo lejos con un movimiento simple de muñeca y dedos, mas perfecta no podía ser su vida, ya nada absolutamente nada si interponía entre ella y su felicidad, era una hermosa flor para todos, era perfecta amiga, perfecta vecina, la esposa perfecta, y pronto, seria una madre modelo.

Se emociono mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial y apretó suavemente sus manos en su vientre aun plano, el medico de la familia de su esposo se lo había confirmado hacia un par de días y en su alegría y nauseas no había podido abrir su hermosa floristería. Había decidido ir aun mas temprano de lo común, tenía que ir, desechar las flores marchitas, dañadas, _desagradables_, ella no permitiría tener ese tipo de flores en su poder.

Sonrió al entrar a su local y miro todo, no había muchas flores marchitas para su suerte el ultimo lote que le había llegado aun le faltaban un poco para estar perfectas como ahora, dirigió su vista a su espejo dorado, era hermoso y era como si pudiera confiar todo sobre ella en el al fin y al cabo era un estupido objeto inanimado, pero a su vez es como si este le aconsejara, se acerco mas a este y miro sus ojos del mismo color de su cabellera suelta en estos momentos, se veían normales, al parecer ya se habían acabado los extraños episodios donde sus ojos tomaron color rojizo, ahora que recordaba eso solo sucedía cuando algunas de aquellas hojas secas llegaban y amenazaban contra su felicidad.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y miro a la calle aun no abriría recogería un poco el desastre y luego podría estar abierta el publico, no abierta, a la disposición, tampoco aun sonaba mal, ya encontraría la palabra adecuada, ninguna de las anteriores era la adecuada

La florista estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos buscando la palabra correcta para decir que abriría su tienda, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se sobresalto obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos, suspiro a la vez que digirió su vista a la entrada de la tienda y miro al causante del sonido, ¿en que momento había abierto aquella peli verde la puerta?

La peli acua miro mas detenidamente a su reciente acompañante, se le hacia sumamente familiar, la baja estatura, la piel muy pálida, la expresión aparentemente neutra, el cabello verde esmeralda corto pero recogido elegantemente, y los ojos del mismo tono de su cabellera, de donde la conocía, donde la había visto antes, trataba de recordar pero le daba miedo regresar su memoria hasta hace 6 años.

Miro al espejo de nuevo y respiro profundo sus ojos aun lucían normal, soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y dirigió su vista a la chica de nuevo mientras sonreía, no había peligro quizás solo la había visto en las calles del pueblo

-Señorita, aun no abro la tienda, si quiere puede esperar una-miro al reloj de la pared y pestaño un par de veces calculando cuando tiempo le tomaría arreglar todo- media hora, máximo la hora completa, espero que no sea una molestia- termino de hablar y arqueo una ceja al ver que la joven negaba, debía estar muy apurada

-No-Su voz resonó suave, igual que su expresión, neutra, y luego vio como se esbozaba una sonrisa- Yo no vine por un ramo de flores, ni por un arreglo, ni nada parecido Mikulia Greonio –la voz neutra fue tomando tonos de emoción con cada palabra que decía y bajaba de nuevo hasta que llego a su nombre real con un susurro- polvo-fue lo ultimo que dijo la peli verde pasando un dedo por el mostrador

Mikulia solo la miraba casi temblando del miedo, su boca ligeramente abierta, incapaz de poder pronunciar algo, como podía hablarle de esa manera, ella era la esposa de un lord y eso no la había detenido para seguir su pequeño negocio, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y toco con su espalda el espejo, en realidad la peli verde estaba mirando el espejo en ese momento, espejo tonto fue lo primero que pensó la florista, pero que cosas pensaba ella, ese espejo no podía decir nada

-Creo que esta equivocada señorita…-dejo la oración incompleta al desconocer el nombre de la chica que conocía tanto de ella- yo no conozco a la tal Mikulia de la que habla- continuo hablando y arqueo ambas cejas- me parece una falta de respeto que usted que se ve tan elegante venga a mi tienda a hablarme así, sin pruebas y acusarme de ser alguien que no soy

-Gumina Glassred-dijo con su tono neutro casi rayando a lo fastidiada, supuso que ese era su nombre, la peli verde dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y apoyo sus codos en el mostrador y a su vez apoyo su rostro entre sus manos mientras la escuchaba atentamente y luego rodó sus ojos para alejarse de nuevo y mirarla- Eres buena actriz pero… a mi no me engañas quizás esto refresque esa memoria tuya- siguió mientras tomaba su bolso y ponía en el mostrador un collar, no mas bien una gargantilla de cinta negra muy delicada y en ella una hermosa flor falsa de color cyan

"Flor de la meseta" no pudo evitar ahogar un grito y poner la peor expresión de horror que tenia mientras alejaba esa "cosa" y volvía su mirada a su acompañante y fue cuando la detallo más su rostro que ahora tenia una clara expresión de estar aburrida, y sintió como si algo conectara en su mente, la chica había sido parte de aquella locura de harem, había llegado un poco después que ella y por lo que recordaba era la favorita o algo parecido.

Negó con la cabeza, eran demasiada cosas, mas de las que podía tolerar la cabeza le dolía mientras miraba a la chica que ahora sonreía de nuevo, y fue el momento que sintió su ultima comida trato subir por su traquea, malditas nauseas del embarazo, las odiaba, aunque con todo lo que pasaba, dudo seriamente que fuera solo por la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre, respiro profundamente y trato de controlarlas, no empezaría a vomitar en ese lugar, menos al frente de la extraña chica que parecía estar destruyendo su felicidad, no se dejaría, _ella era una flor y no podía ser desagradable_, y antes de poder por fin decir algo salio corriendo a otra parte de la tienda, no había podido aguantar las nauseas esa vez, y cuando su cuerpo dio otro indicio de vomitar se lamento de no tener su largo cabello recogido, trato de mantenerlo hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba a vomitar, fue cuando sintió las manos de la chica que había dejado en el mostrador tomar su cabello

-Adivinare-Comenzó mientras aseguraba que el cabello no se llenara de vomito, por cosas así le gustaba tener el cabello corto- nauseas por recordar el asqueroso pasado, tranquila a mi también me da asco recordarlo- suspiro mientras miraba a todas las direcciones menos a la chica vomitando- o tal vez- su voz dejo el tono algo calido que había escuchado a uno mas divertido, se estaba divirtiendo a sus costa- nauseas de embarazo… ¿de nuevo Mikulia?, vaya dos hijos, que yo sepa

-¿Como… como lo sabes?- se puso erguida y limpio con cuidado sus labios para que no quedara ningún rastro del vomito mientras la miraba aterrorizada y la peli verde soltó el cabello acua- ¿Como sabes tanto de mi?- grito y se alejo de ella- no te me acerques Glassred- su voz comenzaba a sonar mas enojada y gritaba cada vez mas agudo.

-No tenía pensado acercarme mas a ti- su voz no había perdido el tono entretenido- bueno, siempre es bueno mantener contacto con ex compañeras- dijo mientras caminaba por la trastienda y saliendo a la parte delantera de la tienda, mirando el espero y luego mirando a la peli acua- yo al igual que tu, me la pase terrible- bajo la mirada y su tono de voz fue áspero- fui horriblemente discriminada, pero supe que podía hacer algo- subió su mirada de nuevo con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a la florista- y créeme eso que hice estaba muy lejos de ser- la mirada se convirtió en una de desprecio- prostituta… Mikulia deberías ver un medico tus ojos están rojos, y creo que deberías calmarte, eso no le hace bien a los bebés.

La florista había comenzado a llorar, su felicidad se le estaba largando con cada cosa que decía la peli verde, ella, ella también tenia que desaparecer no podía permitir que hablara, ¿y si alguien mas lo sabia ya? Su vida entera estaría destruida, ella era una flor y no podía ser desagradable

-Haré cualquier cosa para no ser llamada así- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar una de las tijeras de jardinería entre sus manos y dirigirse a la peli verde que estaba aparentemente en su mundo

-¿Me mataras Mikulia? Como lo hiciste con tu ex cliente, un día antes de casarte, o mejor aun, como lo hiciste con tu hijo que solo buscaba tu amor y tu calor, ¿me mataras y me tiraras a un pozo?-fue lo único que comento la aristócrata mirando a la florista la cual tenía sus ojos totalmente rojos y luego al espejo tras ella sonriendo- me parece tan ingenioso, a uno lo apuñalaste cerca del pozo para hacer el trabajo más fácil… ¿cielo santo cómo pudiste casarte al día siguiente? Y haber matado a tu hijo, a lo que salio de ti hace unos meses, que descaro, estrangularlo y tirarlo al pozo también, quizás aquel era el padre o ¿no lo sabes?-se burlo de ella- hiciste lo imposible para que nadie lo supiera quien fuiste y ser feliz a si que te pregunto, Mikulia-recargo su peso en la pared y levanto la cabeza mirando al techo- ¿Qué vale, cuánto vale tu felicidad?

En su mente solo pudo pasar el momento en el cual había citado al aquel animal a el pozo y trato de ser la de antes para engañarlo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le clavo un cuchillo en el corazón, no perdería su futuro matrimonio por esa idiotez

Y el segundo, era imposible no recordarlo exactamente, si había sido hace tan poco aquel pequeño niño aquel pequeño de cabellos violáceos y ojos turquesas era un recordatorio horrible de lo que le había echo ese duque, no vacilo, ni lloro al momento que el niño dejo de respirar y luego lo tiro en el pozo donde se encontraba el otro cuerpo desde hacia 3 años, negó con la cabeza eso era pasado y no importaba como lo sabia aquella chica

-No, no podía permitir que supieran esas cosas de mi, era mi momento para empezar de nuevo- hablaba con toda la rabia de su corazón- esas hojas no me arruinarían para nada, el primero bien merecido se lo tenia y el segundo pues, jamás lo quise no fue nada- tomo aire y miro a la chica que miraba en techo- _una flor no debe ser desagradable_, y yo hice todo para no ser llamada así, y lo seguiré haciendo para ser feliz- vio como la peli verde desvió la mirada a ella con expresión fastidiada.

-No entendiste mi pregunta-suspiro con su voz monótona- yo puedo salir de aquí y contar todo señora ojos rojos o… que me darías para mantener tu felicidad intacta- continuo hablando y se separo de la pared caminando hasta el espejo- este espejo es lindo, me gusta- la peli acua la miro y pestaño un par de veces, tanta tortura solo por el espejo- que opinas, dejas a un espejo, olvidas aquellas dos hojas secas y no serás esa flor desagradable, recuerda soy la única persona que en realidad sabes que eres una prostituta barata.

-Bueno-Mikulia realmente comenzó a considerar la propuesta de Gumina ese espejo había sido su "confidente" pero era su felicidad o un simple y barato espejo- llévatelo, parece un buen trato, no quiero verte mas aquí, no me conoces olvida el nombre Mikulia- la peli verde solo se encogió de hombros y tomo el espejo para salir del local- Adiós señorita Glassred-salio con ella del local mientras esta solo hacia un movimiento de cabeza en forma de despido-espero no verla jamás- le dijo ya afuera del local parada en medio de una calle que estaba volviéndose concurrida de carruajes

-Y así será- fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar con un elegante paso al otro lado de la calle mientras y a su vez miraba a uno de los lados- cuidado- fue ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

La peli acua no entendió la advertencia de la peli verde hasta que sintió como un caballo pasaba a toda prisa justo a sus espaldas, solo un poco un par de centímetros mas y ella estaría contra el suelo, suspiro aliviada pero no por mucho ya que solo pudo emitir un grito al sentir un carruaje sin caballo golpear contra ella

Unas calles más abajo la peli verde escuchaba todo el escándalo, un carruaje acaba de matar a una florista y suspiro mirando el "espejo" que ahora tenia forma de daga

- Pobre Mikulia, tú siempre dejaras desgracia al que te posea verdad- suspiro de nuevo-veamos a quien le arruinas la vida ahora-sonrió y dejo caer el contenedor de su pecado junto a un vagabundo antes de irse como si nada-

* * *

Gracias por leer :3 dejen sus Reviews porfavor eso siempre anima a seguir y mejorar, si tienen una duda la dejan tambien y con mucho gusto la respondere


End file.
